Rice Balls and Cat Calls 2 Love Quest
by Barcelona dancer
Summary: Sequel to Rice Balls and Cat Calls- Now Shigure's in New York, Yuki in London, and Kyo and Tohru? Lets just say things start to get rocky! But even with the curse broken, something bonds them all together? What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola my readers! Welcome back! So here's the sequel to Rice Balls and Cat Calls! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Kyo took a deep breath. It was the night he was going to do it. He was going to propose to Tohru Honda. The same girl who helped him in the hard times, the one whom he loved most, and she was all his. Tonight, he would make it official.

At first he wasn't sure how to approach it… he'd never been the romantic type. Finally he decided to make up the date they never had. So he set up a dinner

On the roof.

Kyo uncomfortably tugged at the collar of his nice shirt. He could feel the jewelry box in his pocket. Sweat broke out behind his neck. God, why was he so damn nervous?

Tohru shyly climbed up the stairs to the roof. She had no clue why Kyo asked to meet him on the roof. She smoothed her skirt and adjusted her blouse. She felt it was something important, so she quickly changed into her nice outfit.

It had been very quiet in the house since Shigure left for America and Yuki went to London. All Tohru wanted to do was spend all her time with Kyo. She thought that the more time she spent with Kyo, the less time she would think about Yuki. It was awful, really, but she felt guilty thinking about Yuki when she was with Kyo.

_I'll give Kyo my full attention tonight._

Tohru finally opened the door to the roof. She gasped; the entire flat roof had been transformed. A small table with a dinner and candles set on it stood in the middle. A boom box was in the corner, softly playing music. And in between it all, her handsome Kyo leaned against his chair, grinning crookedly. Tohru rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Kyo laughed and wrapped her arms around her. She inhaled the clean scent of his shirt. There wasn't anything she loved more when Kyo was close to her. She felt so safe in his arms.

Kyo rested his chin on top of Tohru's head and closed his eyes.

They stood perfectly still for a couple of minutes. Finally, Tohru pulled back, her eyes sparkling.

"What is all this for?" she asked excitedly.

Kyo coyly shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the boom box, turned up the volume, and turned to Tohru. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Dance with me?" his amber eyes flickered.

Tohru giggled and took his hand. He pulled her close as the swayed to the dreamy beat.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

" Hmm, 'bout an hour."

"Oh! That's so sweet of you, Kyo. You didn't have to do this, you know."

Kyo just grinned and spun Tohru before catching her in his arms again.

When the song ended, they both finally sat down at the table.

"Uh Tohru… before you eat, I- I need to, uh, ask you…something."

He took her hand.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

Kyo took a deep breath and took the box out of his pocket. He held it in his hand under the table.

"D-do you love me?" he stammered.

Tohru actually laughed.

"Of course I do! Kyo, you're my life!"

Kyo felt his heart drop. He got up from his chair and knelt before Tohru. He could feel his face burning up. He opened the jewelry box and held it in front of Tohru. Inside was a small ring with a tiny diamond. It was all Kyo could afford from working at the dojo.

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. Was Kyo…?

"Tohru Honda, will you marry me?"

**short I know, but the more reviews, the faster the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Hoped you liked the last chappie! Here's the next! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**XO,**

**Author**

Tohru's stomach dropped. Kyo was actually proposing to her. Tears instantly spilled over her cheeks. The moment she saw the ring, memories flooded her mind. It was she at age five, and her mother, walking hand and hand along the small strip of shops. When they passed the bridal shop, Kyoko swooped Tohru into her arms, pointed to the extravagant dress, and said _One day, you are going to try on that dress, and I'll be right there with you, being the proud mom I am. _Kyoko and Tohru went into the shop and browsed the many dresses they knew they could never afford, but still had a blast. It was one of the greatest days in Tohru's life. After that day, Tohru and her mother talked about her wedding often: the dress, the flower arrangements, the place, the guests, and the _guy._ And now it was all happening, the boy of her dreams was proposing to her… and she couldn't bring herself to say yes. Kyoko wasn't here, her feelings of Yuki were still mixed, and for goodness sake, she was only 18! But she couldn't let sweet Kyo down; he'd just basically said that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Part of her wanted to say yes so badly. This was a chance to be with whom she loved… _forever. _On the other hand, she was on an emotional roller coaster about her mother, Yuki, and _reality._ She felt confused, hurt, guilty, and shock all at once.

Kyo was taken aback. Tohru was crying, and they weren't happy tears, either. No wait, she was _sobbing. _What had he done wrong? Was it the way he approached it? Was it the ring? Kyo quickly wiped her eyes. He could have sworn she would be happy and say yes. Tohru gazed at him, confusion in her eyes. As he watched her, he could actually feel his heart breaking. Maybe she just didn't love him like that…

"Kyo?" Tohru finally whispered, he voice shaking.

"Yeah?" Kyo managed to get out.

"I'm so sorry."

She was crying _even _harder. Kyo sighed. Maybe she just needed time to think. He stood up, wrapped his arms around Tohru, and lifted her up out of her chair. She nestled her head against his chest, clinging to him, her sobs quieting down now. Kyo could feel her muscles tense as he carried her down from the roof, down the hallway, and into her room. He opened her door and gently placed her on her bed. However, Tohru wouldn't let go of him. She still held onto his shirt. She hadn't said a word, but merely looked at him with pitiful eyes. Kyo nodded, and walked around to the other side of the bed. He stretched out on the other side of Tohru and encircled her, pulling her close. He could hear her deep breathing. Her back was to him, and neither of them made effort to see each other's face. Instead, they just lay there intertwined, thinking about the exact same thing. What was Tohru's final answer?

After what seemed like hours of just laying there, Tohru finally turned to face Kyo. Her face was calm. Kyo had no idea what was going on in her head. She took his hand, slowly leaned in, and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did; I was surprised and then… I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Our age, my mother, many things. Kyo, I don't think I'm going to be ready right away. I want to marry you, I really do, but now is not the right time. I understand if you're mad at me and…" Her voice cracked.

"…And you want to just break up I- I understand…"

Kyo's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Tohru, I would _never _want to leave you! If you ever say anything like that again, I'll be really mad. Now listen to me, I totally get that you're scared. I'll give you all the time in the world to think. Talk it over with me. We'll work things out 'cause at the end of the day…"

He brushed his lips against hers.

" You will _always_ be the one I love most. And that's all that matters. You know I'll protect you from anything that makes you scared, so please, just trust me okay?" He whispered.

Tohru couldn't believe it. Kyo was truly the most amazing person in the world, and she was treating him so unfairly. That's when she decided.

"Well, what if we got engaged for a year, but not tell anyone, and see how it goes?" she suggested quietly. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it. What was she thinking? It was a silly idea anyways…

Kyo's face brightened.

"Are you serious? Really?" he asked excitedly.

Tohru nodded uneasily and sat herself up. Kyo did as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box once more. He opened it and held it in front of Tohru's face. She could feel her heart pounding. Was this truly the right decision?

"Miss Tohru Honda, will you be _engaged _to me?" he asked seriously.

Tohru nodded.

Kyo's heart soared. Without even thinking, he grabbed Tohru, leaned back, and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her passionately, and she returned the gesture. When they finally pulled back, Tohru's eyes searched his, questioning. Finally, she leaned in and kissed him while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Yuki gazed up at his dormitory. It was Dorm Edwards, and it was _huge._ It matched the rest of the dorms and university, resembling the old structures of grand England. There were large windows everywhere, and engravings along the sides of the building. Ivy ran down from the roof. It was stunning. Yuki looked at the slip of paper in his hand: _Room 168._ He took a deep breath, gathered his bags, and walked into the dormitory. Rather, it was like an open apartment with layered floors. He looked left and right where other students were finding their rooms, moving in, and meeting their roommates. Finally, Yuki found Room 168. It was at the end of the hallway, 3rd to last. The solid wood door stared back at him. Yuki fidgeted to find his keys, unlocked the door, and opened the apartment. He picked up his bags and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. The "flat", as he heard people say, consisted of one bedroom with two twin beds, a tiny kitchen, a small breakfast area, and even smaller living room. Everything seemed crammed rather than cozy. But it would have to do. Yuki actually liked the change from everything being open. It was the beginning of his new start. Yuki decided to go unpack. As he approached the bedroom door, he could hear the deep laugh of a guy. For a moment, Yuki had a flashback. That laugh sounded to familiar… he shook his head. _There's no way._ He opened the door and scanned the room. Finally, Yuki's eyes landed on his new roommate. The guy's back was turned toward him, and he was talking on a cell phone, but as soon as he heard the door open, he spun around and snapped his phone shut. As soon as the two men saw each other, both their jaws dropped.

_YUN-YUN! _Thought one, surprised.

_Oh hell._ Thought the other.

Yuki watched in horror as his new roommate grinning mischievously. The world was going to come to an end: it was Kakeru.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Kakeru asked excitedly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Yuki stated, still in shock.

Kakeru took a seat on, what Yuki assumed, his bed.

"See, my grandparents are originally from London, and my 'rents tried to preserve our 'heritage' in our household." He rolled his eyes. " Well they thought I became too influenced by my other Japanese classmates, and sent me here for college so I can 'see the beauty of our culture.' More eye rolling. "So… that's why I'm here! Your turn! No wait… you're not here because of Machi?"

"NO!" Yuki said quickly. Machi was Kakeru's half sister, and she and Yuki developed an_ interesting_ relationship in high school. But by the end of year, they were back to being members on the student council. Yet curiosity sparked his interest.

"Is she uh, here?" he asked.

Kakeru shook his head. "Parents wanted to keep an eye on her, so she went to the University of Tokyo. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Are you still interested in her?"

"No… we kind of drifted apart." Yuki said sadly. He was actually fond of her, but the more he realized his feelings for Tohru, it seemed as though his feelings for Machi just disappeared.

"You got another chick?" Kakeru asked, leaning back on his bed.

Yuki felt a small nudge on his heart.

"I… I lost her to another guy." He mumbled.

With that, Yuki turned around to hide his depressed face.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said.

"Have fun, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru replied, laughing.

Yuki sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long year.

Kyo yawned, trying to guess what time it was. 7:00? 8:00? Luckily, it was a Saturday, so neither he or Tohru were working today. Kyo rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still in Tohru's room…in her bed… right next her… _half naked. _Of course they hadn't made it that far before Tohru fell asleep. But still, Kyo was shirtless. All of a sudden, a draft passed through her room and chills ran up his spine. He scanned the room for his shirt, which he now saw thrown carelessly in the corner of her room. He gently got himself out of bed, as to not wake Tohru. Kyo glanced back at her. She was still in deep sleep. She looked beautiful, even while sleeping. She shivered, probably cold from her flimsy nightgown. Kyo crept to the other side of the bed, grabbed his shirt from the floor, and carefully placed on top of Tohru. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and quickly retreated back to his room to get another shirt.

Tohru had actually been awake before Kyo woke, but just pretended to sleep. She knew Kyo put his shirt on top of her and kissed her. She knew he left to his room. Tohru opened her eyes and clutched onto Kyo's shirt. What had happened last night? They hadn't slept together, but they had gotten pretty close before Tohru fell asleep. All she could see was Kyo's strong arms, his red lips, and his flickering amber eyes. Her skin tingled. Maybe she just overreacted about the marriage thing. It couldn't be too bad. But just to be safe, she decided to stay engaged for a while before changing her mind.

Kyo poked his head back into the room. Tohru's big eyes were staring back at him.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Hey." He smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Both of their eyes widened. Nobody usually came to visit at this time.

"I'll get it?" Kyo hurried downstairs and slid the door open.

There stood a very pissed off-looking Uo and Hana.

_Aw shit._ Kyo thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! You guys need to REVIEW!**

**Xo,**

**Author ^_^**

"W-what are you doing here?" Kyo stuttered, still in shock.

"Move it, Carrot Top, we need to see Tohru." Uo said, pushing past him with Hana close behind.

"Yes, I had signals that Tohru was being _harassed_." Hana shot Kyo a dirty look.

Both girls raced upstairs where Tohru was… in a bed… that was completely undone… and half naked.

_Shit._

Kyo raced upstairs behind Hana and Uo, but they outran him, making it to Tohru's room first and slamming the door behind them.

Uo slammed the door and spun around. Tohru was looking back at her, surprised, in her bed, which was very wrinkled, and a little nightgown. She looked different, and so did her room. _WAS THAT A GUY'S SHIRT ON THE FLOOR??_ Wait, she didn't… she didn't _sleep_ with Kyo did she? Aw hell, this is what Hana meant by being _harassed._ Hana must have been thinking the same thing because she went to Tohru and sat on her bed. She clasped her hands with Tohru's and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tohru, I need you to tell me the truth." Hana said quietly.

Tohru nodded.

"Have you allowed the male whom you love to swipe your virginity away from you?!"

Tohru hesitated, not sure what Hana was asking. After a moment, it clicked. Tohru's face instantly turned bright red. She began to spastically wave her arms.

"Oh no no no no! Kyo and I didn't do _that._ I mean we just fell asleep in the same bed together, nothing else!" Well actually there had been some kissing involved, but Tohru felt as though she shouldn't go into that much detail.

Uo shook her head.

"Well I'm glad, because Hana called me today saying she was getting electric signals that you were being _harassed._"

"Yes, but now I see I was mistaken. But Tohru, you do know that if you have any problems with Kyo, you may call us right?" Hana asked.

Tohrus' heart swelled with happiness. Her friends were so kind and caring toward her, always watching out for her. Tohru wondered if she should inform them of the engagement, but decided against it. It really should be kept private between her and Kyo.

"Thank you so much for coming down here to check on me, but honestly, I'm fine, really. I love you both very much. Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Hana and Uo exchanged glances and smiled.

"Hey Tohru, you know we'd love to, but I think Carrot Top wants you to himself for a while." Uo chuckled.

"Mhmm, we must be on our way. We'll be back soon though, for a girl's night of course." Hana smiled.

"Okay. Let me walk you out then." Tohru said goodbye to her friends and wandered into the kitchen. Kyo was by the stove, making some sort of soup.

"Good morning Kyo!" she chirped.

"Hey." Kyo stopped stirring and greeted Tohru with a quick kiss.

"What are you making?"

"Huh? Oh, just this old recipe I found at Shishou's place. He said he'd never tried it, so I did, and it's pretty good. It doesn't have a name though."

Tohru sighed dreamily.

"Don't you just love that though?"

"What?"

"_That. _That the world isn't perfect, and that not every soup has a name. It just goes to show that you don't need to label everything, especially the good things in life. Sometimes, you just have to drink your soup and not call it anything!"

Kyo laughed. That was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard. He quickly turned off the stove, turned to his fiancé, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's what I love about you. You always see the good, even in nameless soup." Kyo smiled and kissed her once more, this time more deeply. Tohru could feel heat rush through her body and she leaned into him. When she pulled back, she looked directly into his amber eyes.

"Kyo… I …"

"Hm?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it. Suddenly Tohru felt her throat lock.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry."

Kyo shrugged. Tohru had kinda been acting weird lately.

"Okay then. Wanna help me dish out the soup?"

"Of course!"

Shigure slid his key into the lock and opened the door _to his new apartment._ It was in the Upper East Side of New York, right above Lucilla's Bakery. Shigure loved walking past the bakery on his way up, smelling the fresh coffee and sweet pastries. He had been here for about a week now, and was still settling in. He'd arranged for the apartment before he left, so when he arrived, he took a cab from the airport, stopped to get the key, and crashed at his new apartment. He had tried to sleep off his jet lag, but the first thing he learned when he arrived to New York is that it is a very noisy place, nothing like home. However, Shigure managed to catch up, and for the past several days he'd been exploring, hitting all the tourist spots and bookstores. It was rather peaceful… and dull. Shigure wanted some adventure, not to be spending his Saturday night writing a new chapter for his book and emailing it to his publisher. Shigure stepped inside his apartment and locked the door behind. His maid might have just come, for he could smell the fresh waxy clean floors. Shigure went to his room and sat down at his desk, where his laptop was. He quickly pulled up his Internet search page and typed in:

_Kaiya Sohma._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Let's just say, it's been crazy, but a friend pushed me to write. So yeah! Enjoy! **

**Xoxo,**

**Author.**

Shigure cautiously approached the narrow wooden doorframe. It was a rather small penthouse, smushed between tall, gloomy apartment complexes, intimidating office buildings, and occasional cafes. Shigure took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles against the door. A hollow thud rang each time he knocked. By the third time, the brass doorknob clicked and turned, and the door was slowly pulled open, revealing a woman. She was, indeed, beautiful at first glance. However, more closely, one could see that this woman had small, dark circles under his eyes. Now, her eyes were an odd shade of amber that flickered like fire. Long, raven black bangs swooped across her face, barely touching her dark lashes. Her hair tumbled casually down her back. She wore jeans that loosely hung on her small waist and a grey faded tee shirt. Lastly, her lips, also her most noticed feature, were full and cherry red, and also turned into a slight frown.

"Kaiya." Shigure smiled.

Kaiya glared at him for a moment before the door slammed in his face. He shook his head and knocked again. This time, the door was roughly thrown open.

"What?" Kaiya sneered. She put on her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"Oh Kaiya, I just came for a little visit. Give me twenty minutes, then I promise I'll return to my apartment." Shigure responded, his smile widening. _I've got her now, I mean; it's just twenty minutes! She must be dying of curiosity!_

"YOU'RE STAYING IN NEW YORK?!" Kaiya gasped.

The door slammed once more.

Shigure, a bit taken aback, leaned his head heavily against the door and sighed. This was not how he planned meeting his ex- fiancé again.

"Please, Kaiya." He whispered, hoping that she could hear him.

A few moments of silence passed, then the door slowly cracked open, then opened wider. Shigure stepped in quietly and locked the door behind him. He disappeared into the dimly lit hallway.

Yuki tiredly dropped his books down on a table. His first week of classes had been rough. However, it was finally Friday, so Yuki decided to study in the library two hours at the library, then return to his dorm and relax; that is, if his roommate allowed him to. Yuki just shuddered at the thought of him. He sat down and began his studying.

After about an hour of studying, Yuki finally decided to look up from his books. He glanced around the room, his gaze finally settling on a girl that particularly caught his eye. The girl was intently studying a physics textbook. She had dark hair with a bright purple streak, which was pulled back from her face. Her blue eyes and pink lips stood out against her pale skin. A small tattoo of a peace sign was on her forearm. She wore a short black dress and black heels on her feet. Most would think she would come off as rather rebellious, but even the way she sat in one of the library's comfortable loveseat's, with her ankle's neatly crossed was overall, rather interesting. As Yuki studied her, she looked up and caught him staring. Yuki blushed and looked back down at his books, embarrassed. Worse, the girl stood up and walked towards him. Within seconds, she stood in front of him, waiting. Yuki shyly lifted his head. Before he could apologize for staring, she smirked and said, with a thick British accent, in an amused tone,

"Yuki Sohma."

Yuki must have looked puzzled because she continued.

"My cousin was a member of your fan club back in Japan."

Yuki felt his cheeks redden. He wasn't expecting _that._

"Oh-I-uh-"

The girl laughed, her blue eyes dancing.

"I'm Casey. It's an honor to meet you, _Your Highness."_

Yuki knew, if he could, he would have died of embarrassment at that moment. He turned his head, hoping his floppy hair covered his burning face, and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

Casey then took a seat at his table.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. I didn't realize that was of the utmost form of humiliation. If you're really traumatized, maybe I should take you out for coffee."

Casey gave his a cute lopsided grin. Yuki pondered for a moment, then ran his hand through his hair.

"Well if you really want to make it up to me, you'll let me take you out to dinner tomorrow." He said casually.

Casey looked surprised for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"You cant counter me with another date when I just offered you one!"

"Says who?"

"It's a general known fact."

"Then call me stupid."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you can inform me on these 'general facts' tomorrow."

"Why should I?"

Yuki laughed. "You were teasing me, remember?"

Casey smiled. "Right. Fine, pick me up at Barton, Room 23. Don't be late!"

She got up, picked up her books, and sauntered off without another word.

Yuki watched her go, thoroughly entertained.

Then he realized he still had an hour of studying left.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki nervously adjusted his tie.

_C'mon, pull yourself together. You've been on dates before._

Okay, true, it had been a while, but it wasn't that hard… right? Thankfully, Kakeru was off on his own escapade and had left Yuki to get ready in peace. He looked in the mirror one last time, checking that his khakis, button down shirt, and grey tie were perfectly in place before he'd go meet Casey.

_Casey._ He thought dreamily. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since they met yesterday; her cute lopsided grin, her beautiful blue eyes, the way she walked… everything about her completely mesmerized him. He had never met a girl quite like her. Her witty and carefree air was comforting and made him feel relaxed. Not to mention she was gorgeous.

Yuki strode out of him building and quickly walked across the campus, his heart pounding at the thought of seeing Casey within minutes. He passed couples on campus, studying together, walking together, kissing in the courtyard. He pictured himself and Casey, romantically strolling down the beautiful gardens on the university, then shook his head. _Get through the date first._

The three and a half minute walk seemed like three hours, but he finally made it to Barton. He shyly looked around, looking for her, since they had decided to meet outside her building. Suddenly, he felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

Yuki turned around to see Casey, wearing a strapless navy dress, showing off her tattoo, and silver flats. Her hair was sexily pulled back. He felt his knees go weak.

"I-uh, you… and um…" Yuki stuttered. _Why did this always happen?_

Casey's eyes twinkled.

"I'm hungry too, so let's go to the café down the street, okay? I've heard they have amazing coffee."

Casey slipped her hand in his, and they began walking. Yuki knew it was time for him to start acting like the guy on the date. He also knew that he better do something bold to make up for his first five minutes of looking like a complete idiot.

So he did something he'd never done before. Still holding her hand, he suddenly stopped walking. Casey, still moving forward, stumbled back, turned around, and gave him a questioning look. Yuki drew her in by the hand, put his arm around her waist, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." He whispered, smiling.

Casey, first completely taken aback, giggled. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know what you have over me… but I like it." She said.

Yuki couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Loved all the reviews! Here's a hint: want me to write more and faster? Keep reviewing! It's very motivating **

**-Author**

"Aright Tohru, the house is freakishly clean, all the dishes have been washed, the laundry is done, we've both had lunch, there is literally nothing else we can do to make this house any more perfect. Can we _please_ do something that doesn't involve cleaning, cooking, tidying, organizing, or systematizing? I think I'll puke if I have to mop again." Kyo wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He and Tohru had been cleaning up the house all freaking morning, from the roof to the very corners of the kitchen. Man, when Tohru started cleaning, she literally couldn't stop. He felt like he's been chasing her all over the house, dusting all along the way.

"Well, we could plant some roses in the garden… it would just look so beautiful…" Tohru wondered aloud as she folded the last bit of laundry, knowing Kyo would have a heart attack if she were serious.

Kyo stared back at her, completely dumbfounded. His expression was so funny that Tohru burst out laughing.

Kyo's face turned red, and he marched over to her, towering over her. His breathing became heavy and his amber eyes bore into hers. Tohru immediately stopped laughing.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry, I was kidding…" she stuttered.

Kyo couldn't help himself. She was too cute to get mad at, even if he was pretending.

He wrapped his arms her waist and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Their lips were inches apart. Tohru could feel his hot breath against her skin. She shivered.

Kyo traced his fingers up and down her arms. He closed his eyes. He loved being close to her. He could feel himself unwind and relax, just holding her against him.

"Lemme ask more nicely… Tohru, you wanna go on a walk with me?" he whispered.

Tohru could barely form words. She loved when Kyo was like this. She knew Yuki wouldn't be this personal. He was too reserved.

_Yuki_. Why was she thinking about Yuki? Here in front of her was Kyo, who loved her dearly, who wanted to marry her. And Yuki simply left her to study in London. He was out having his own life, and she was happy for him. She should be living her own life too. So why was she still thinking about him, comparing him to Kyo? She needed to stop. She loved Kyo, she knew that… right?

Tohru shifted her focus back to Kyo.

She stood on her toes, and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, running his hand through her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kyo grinned.

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Kyo Sohma." She said softly.

Kyo was touched. How did he get so lucky?

They went on their walk, down to the lake near the house. Their fingers were intertwined the whole way there and back as they talked about nearly everything: Kyo's work at the dojo, Tohru's job, the Sohma family, Uo and Hana, where they wanted to go in the world, what they missed about high school… the subjects were endless. It was perfect. Tohru couldn't be happier. Kyo had even picked an orchid for her when she wasn't looking and had shyly given it to her. When she tried thanking him, he silenced her with a kiss and told her to never thank him: he loved her too damn much.

_There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. _Tohru thought as she glanced at Kyo's handsome face.

They finally reached the house again. Once they stepped in and removed their shoes, Kyo turned to her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower okay? Don't, you know, get hurt or something while I'm doing that."

Tohru laughed and nodded.

"I'll go get dinner ready!"

"Oh but before I go…" Kyo took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently and smiled at her.

"Thank you for such an amazing day, Miss _Sohma_."

Tohru smiled back, her heart melting. Kyo unwillingly let go of her hand and turned to go take a shower.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tohru snapped back to reality and raced to answer. She picked up, expecting Shigure, checking up on them.

"Hello?" she chirped.

"_Miss Honda. I'm so glad you answered._" The soft, deep voice answered back.

Tohru froze.

"Yuki? Is that you?" she whispered.

"_Yes. I've been meaning to speak to you about a rather important matter. Is Kyo around? I need you to be alone. It's a private matter."_

"No, Kyo went to take a shower. Yuki… I'm so glad you called. I… I haven't stopped thinking about you. There's something I must tell you." Tohru's voice shook. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was so pleased to hear his voice.

Kyo's heart pounded as he stood on the stairs, fuming. He had heard Tohru answer the phone in the kitchen, which were right next to the stairs. He would have continued going upstairs if she hadn't said that damn rat's name.

_WHY THE HELL WAS YUKI CALLING HER?_

He knew it was wrong to stand there, eavesdropping on the call. But he was Tohru's fiancé, he was solely interested in protecting her, making her happy, keeping her safe. It was his duty. He would be crushed if he ever lost her.

But what killed him more… why was Tohru thinking about Yuki? And what did she have to tell him?

Kyo felt his stomach drop at a single thought: _Did… did he lose her to Yuki?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Really rough chapter. Sorry! I was sleepy.**

**-Author**

Kaiya led Shigure to a small, dimly lit dining area. The whole room, though rather small, was cozy, with a dark wood table and two chairs. There were pictures lined on the walls; pictures that Kaiya took in her world travels: the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, the Vatican in Italy… yet she wasn't in a single photo. Kaiya preferred to stay behind the lens. Shigure took a seat, and Kaiya walked to the adjoining kitchen and began making tea.  
"So... How are things at Sohma house?" She asked, opening one of the cabinets.  
Shigure pondered for a moment, debating on how to answer. Since Kaiya left, Shigure had bought his own house and became a published writer, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had moved in, Yuki left for London to go to college, Kyo and Tohru had fallen in love, and Akito had passed away... Oh yeah, and the curse had been broken.  
"Fine, I suppose." he said at last.  
Kaiya brought two mugs to the table and sat down. She sighed.  
"Tell me Shigure. Why are you really here?"  
"I don't understand what's the big surprise. We were to be married, Kaiya. I don't think it's a big deal..."  
"Yes." she interrupted. "We were to be married, until I found out that Akito was in love with you. And what was worse... You loved her back. You cared for her because she bore the core of the curse. She understood your pain. I, on the other hand, did not. I apparently did nothing for you. Because I wasn't part of the damn curse."  
Shigure wanted to fire back, but he couldn't. Everything she said was right: that was, after all, what he had said to her.  
When Shigure was 18, he met Kaiya. She was a distant relative on the Sohma estate. One day when he was strolling through the gardens, they bumped into each other. She told him she had just moved in because her half brother, Hiro, was born with the curse of the zodiac. From that day on, they always met and talked for hours. Once, Shigure came late, and Kaiya was upset. She began yelling at him, and he silenced her with a kiss. Within a year, they had fallen madly in love. By the time Shigure was 20, he proposed.  
At the same time, Shigure had been making frequent trips to Akito, hoping that if he became her favorite, she would allow their marriage.  
Over time, Akito had fallen in love with Shigure and had become very dependent on him. And Shigure failed to realize that he loved her back.

When Shigure finally confronted Akito about wanting to marry Kaiya, Akito beat her. When Shigure began yelling at Akito to stop, Akito screamed, "YOU DON'T LOVE HER. YOU LOVE ME, YOU STUPID DOG! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO MARRY HER. YOU CANNOT."

Once Akito had said that, Shigure obeyed. It was not a request; it was a command. A command that Shigure felt that he must follow. He knew he could not defy the head of the family.

Shigure took Kaiya back to Hatori to be nursed back to health. Within a week, Shigure told her they could not be married. Deeply hurt, Kaiya fled Japan to pursue her love of photography… and to escape the pain Shigure had caused her.

Shigure, more hurt than ever, continued making visits to Akito often and fell deep into her control.

When Shigure had searched Kaiya on the Internet, he discovered that she had settled in New York and owned a photography studio. He knew he had to see her and make amends.

"Kaiya, look, I am so incredibly sorry for how things turned out, but-"

She cut him off. "I think you should leave. I thought I could handle this but I can't." Kaiya stood up. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Shigure stood. He realized now he should tell, or rather _show_, her what he had been dying to tell her.

Shigure stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaiya's waist, bringing her against him. Kaiya gasped. Shigure felt deliriously happy. He had waited a very long time to hug her. And now he could with the curse broken.

_POOF._

Shigure looked up from the floor at Kaiya, panic rising. He was in his dog form. That wasn't supposed to happen. The curse was broken! It had been for months. He had hugged Tohru goodbye before he left. So why was he in his dog form?

Kaiya simply looked at him.

"I haven't seen your zodiac form in the longest time." She stated matter-of-factly.

_Neither have I. _Shigure thought.

"Kaiya, that wasn't supposed to happen. I… the curse is broken! I don't know why I transformed!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Sorry, this is a really short chapter, but there are many more to come! Please review!**

**-Author**

Kyo barged into the kitchen. He was fuming.

"Tohru, put the phone down!" he yelled, his face turning red.

Tohru, taken by surprise, dropped the phone. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell as it all processed:

Kyo had heard everything.

Tohru could hear that Yuki was still on the other line.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay?"

Kyo grabbed the phone from the floor and hurled it against the wall. It made a large crash before all its pieces fell to the floor.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped.

"You! You don't say anything right now! What the hell were you doing talking to that damn rat? Do you have any respect that we have hated each other for eighteen years? Does it matter how I feel you talking to him? I do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe and make you happy, and you cant even focus on me for a minute and acknowledge what would make me happy? I don't even know who you are, because the girl I fell in love with would not be doing something like this, dammit!" Kyo was literally gasping for air he had been yelling so loud. His eyes had clouded with anger. When he stopped yelling, he glanced at Tohru.

Tears were streaming down her face. Her whole body trembled. Her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't even look at him. She looked completely helpless.

"You're right." Her voice cracked, "You're absolutely right. I have caused you so much pain trouble and pain. I don't deserve someone as kind as you." She finally lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo. I really, truly do love you. But I am not good enough for you. Thank you for everything. I promise I won't ever bother you again."

With that she turned and ran out the door.

And Kyo did something he later regretted. He let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Tohru felt like she had been running for hours. Really, she had been running for 20 minutes; but she was far away from what caused her great pain: Kyo's heartbreak.

She wanted to kick herself for what she had done, and she knew she had to leave. She didn't deserve to be with sweet, caring Kyo.

When she finally entered town, Tohru headed straight for the local bank. She withdrew all her savings for the past year. Next she called for a cab at a nearby payphone and waited for one to come. After 10 minutes, a small yellow car pulled up in front of her. She opened the door to the backseat and slid in. the driver, a man of about 40, mumbled, "Where ya wanna go?"

"Tokyo Airport please." Tohru replied.

Next stop: London.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki hung up the phone after three times of calling Shigure's house. The last thing he had heard was Kyo's demanding voice and a large crash. No one had picked up since. Yuki became worried. That stupid cat really had a terrible temper, and Yuki would kill Kyo if he ever hurt Tohru.

Yuki placed his phone on his desk and plopped down on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. Kakeru was on the other side of the room, snoring. Yuki had never felt more confused. His date with Casey had gone great, perfectly actually. They both had the same taste in books, they liked the same classes, and she herself was a vegetable gardener. It was like a match made by the zodiac.

But he realized that by the end of the date, his mind kept wandering back to Tohru, thinking about what she was up to, what it would be like to see her, if she thought about him… and that's when he realized something even more important. It was not fair to Casey. It was not fair for Yuki to take her on a date and to be thinking about Tohru. After he and Casey had finished dinner, he walked her back to her dorm. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for a goodnight kiss. Yuki leaned down and pecked her on the check. Disappointed, Casey wearily smiled and disappeared inside. Yuki spent the next hour wandering the campus, thinking about Tohru. Now here he was, doing the exact same thing. He was thinking, and not doing anything. It was time he actually did something.

Yuki grabbed his laptop and pulled up the search engine. He typed in:

"Airline tickets to Japan."

Next stop: Japan.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. His panting slowed to a steady breath as he staggered into the living room, exhausted. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His head, and his feet, were throbbing.

It had been two days since Tohru had run away from the house. When she first left, Kyo was boiling. He couldn't believe that she was even capable of doing what she did. The thought of her, sitting there, thinking about that damn rat, made him sick. But when she didn't return that night, Kyo began to panic. Tohru was not the toughest, brightest, or bravest, and she had left alone. Kyo went and searched the city for two hours. He couldn't find her. That night, Kyo sat on the roof the entire night, hoping to catch sight of her. It was 4:30 am before he finally slept. At 6 A.M, he woke and began searching again.

He searched all day for her, everywhere where he thought she would be: the store, Sohma house, Uo and Hana's houses, her mother's grave… she wasn't there. He looked in places he wouldn't think she would be: bars, offices, banks… she wasn't there. She was gone. Finally, at around midnight, he gave up and returned home for the night.

And here he was now, completely alone in the house, worried sick about Tohru. He wanted to scream. Why had he been so stupid to let her go? He knew she couldn't handle being by herself. She was fragile. She could honestly break at any moment. He wanted to beat himself up for being such an idiot. He should've chased after her. He should've discussed the problem with her like a calm adult, rather than throwing a tantrum like a child. He was a horrible person. Tohru had accepted him in his worse form, and he couldn't accept something he didn't even fully know.

Suddenly, there was a loud tap on the door. Kyo stood up quickly and rushed to the door. _Tohru came back, finally!_

Kyo slid the door open, eager to see her beautiful smile.

"Oh, Kyo! How I've missed you! And look, you haven't destroyed my house completely yet!"

Kyo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"SHIGURE?"


End file.
